


Cats

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cats, M/M, and the names jsut need to get grander, chairman meow - Freeform, i should have added more about how hot alec looks without a shirt, i support magnus with a new cat everytime one dies, if he doesnt name his next cat something like this then i will die, magnus legitimately has the best cat names, oh well, this is basically just just me channeling my inner magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec shouldn't be surprised by the eccentricity of Magnus Bane. Alec should never expect anything Magnus Bane does is normal, really. But expecting a bit of normalcy isn't really Alec's fault when it comes to the new cat. But Alec should honestly know by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> My friend has ingrained this series and couple into my brain over the past year and I can literally think of nothing but Malec and how much I am like Magnus and spiritually connect with him. This ficlet comes from my inner Magnus and my deep contemplating while taking a shower. What would Magnus' next cat be named?

     Alec was not the least bit surprised when he saw the giant ball of black fluff make it’s way across the floor and wind itself around his feet lovingly the second he walked into Magnus Bane’s apartment. He had expected to see a new feline companion flouncing about after Chairman Meow’s passing the week before. He smiled and bent down to allow the cat to sniff him before scratching at it’s head. It seemed friendly enough, or perhaps it was in its instincts to be polite to the thing its owner loved most. You could never tell with cats.

  
     Alec went over to the coffee pot and began to brew a pot. When the smell of the coffee began to fill the apartment he was delighted to hear the warlock stirring from his bed. He could have gone in there and woken him, but he preferred this manner, knowing that by now the act had ingrained itself as an endearing one. He made his cup, and offered one to Magnus with a goodmorning kiss before lounging on the couch. The man raked a hand through his messy hair, dressed only in purple, silk, pajama bottoms, with sheep on them.

  
     The new cat found it’s way onto Alec’s lap and purred delightedly, rubbing against his hand, and ending up knocking some of the coffee down Alec’s shirt. Alec gave a sigh and set his mug on the coffee table. Magnus was about to offer Alec a shirt to borrow when the boy was already pulling off his shirt, leaving it on one of the chairs, entering Magnus’ room and returning with one of his horrid sweaters replacing the stained shirt. Magnus was going to ask when Alec had left some of his clothes here, especially ones like that, but with his ever expanding closet it was understandable that he had not noticed a few shirts tucked into the corner. Alec blushed lightly, mumbling something about how ‘he probably didn’t have to hide them in the corner,’ and never finished the thought. Magnus knew what he was going to say. The boy was as shy and tip toeing as ever. He placed a kiss to Alec’s temple.

  
     “I see you have met Empress Alexandria,” he said, gesturing to the cat who had taken her place on top of Alec’s discarded shirt. “It’s not surprising that she has taken a liking to you. You are her namesake after all.” Magnus’s grin grew as he saw Alec’s face colour a few more shades as he looked over the cat and noticed her dark fur and dazzling blue eyes. Alec really shouldn’t have been so surprised. He did notice that, despite the grandeur title he gave the cat, it was a relatively normal name for her.  
Alec really shouldn’t have been surprised, but found his disbelieving, and slightly amused sigh, turn into a laugh when he received a text from Magnus 4 days later that read:

  
_‘Empurress Alexandria refuses to lay anywhere but on the shirt you left on my chair.’_

  
     Magnus somehow made even the seemingly normal into something a bit more enigmatic and dazzling.


End file.
